The Gohan era
by The Masked Otaku
Summary: This story basicly revoles around Gohan. This is my version of DBGT so its an AU. This is my first fanfic so be light on me *.
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: This fanfic takes place 3 years after the ending of DBZ. This is my version of DBGT and how I think it should go. Super Saiya-jin 5 is just like SSJ level 1 but has bright gold, not blond, gold hair, gold eyebrows, and a gold tail. The eyes turn a sapphire blue and the saiya-jin is able to turn Oozaru and obviously is stronger and faster. Dende, along with Bulmas help, made a Time Dream Chamber where more than 2 people can go in and fight made up Super Saiya-jins or whatever. Also Goku and Chi-Chi moved closer to Capsule Corp since Trunks and Goten went over each others house nearly everyday. And Bulma made a present time machine, not the future one, just in case. And yes I know it sucks but its my very fisrt fanfic. Just use your imagination and everything well be fine ^_^ Now enough with me on to the story.  
  
The Son Gohan Era  
  
3 years after the DBZ era ended another evil force was in the mist. His name was Zuu, Majin Buus only brother. He was created by Bibi-Dee, before he created Majin Buu. Bibi-Dee couldn't control him like Majin Buu and decided to seal him in a capsule and sent him far into space. Kaioshin never found him or even knew about him. Zuu is now ruler of the planet Zedan in the south galaxy. Zuu knew he had a brother from when he sent his people to investigate. Buu knew too. If he knew Bidi-Dee he would continue to build like a second him but less powerful. Basically he was older and stronger than Buu!  
  
"Your majesty." A commander ran in bowing and talking nervously knowing he interrupted him when he was busy. "We have just received news your brother, Buu, was killed on earth." "What!?" Zuu asked angrily turning to the commander "How long ago? Where? By whom?." "We just got the news sir." Replied the commander shaking even more. "We sent Droid #3 to earth when we heard your brother was resurrected. It barely survived the battle and sent us this data along with the history of the fighters that defeated him." He held some papers up and Zuu viscously grabbed them and started reading. "They say he was killed by Goku a Super Saiya-jin." He told him while Zuu was reading. "A saiya-jin!?" Zuu frowned hastily "How is this all possible." Zuu had easily dealt with Saiya-jins before that had made there way to the south galaxy. He started crunching the papers, then ordered the commander to have his ship be ready to take off to earth! He was ready to get revenge for his brother. Then Zuu read about the dragonballs from Namek along with the wishes and all the other stuff to it. Zuu thought for a moment about the opportunity. He had devised a brilliant plan. He then told the commander who had already made it toward the door way. "Wait, tell them I'll be going to Namek first." And grinned evilly.  
  
Zuu left his planet immediately. He had come up with the perfect way to get sweet revenge. "These Saiya-jins sound more powerful that normal I'll need others who have dealt with them. Frieza should know there weaknesses and Cell should know how powerful they can get when they transform. And Last my brother should know what there recent stage is. Haa Haaa. This is perfect. Not to mention I've needed a challenge. These pathetic planets have been to easy to take over. I always knew there was something standing in my way of me ruling everything. Soon I will have total domination" He laughed as his ship left at blinding speed.  
  
On earth Goku had returned training with Ubuu about 2 and a half years ago while Goten was being pushed into studding by Chi-Chi just like Gohan. He had been doing a long report for school. "Here you go Goten" Chi-Chi came with a snack for him. "Thanks mom." Goten smiled. "So how are you coming along?" "Well..." Chi-Chi looked at the computer. "Goten this is suppose to be a 10 page report and you've only done 4!" "Its not do for another 3 weeks!" Goten exclaimed. "Just hurry up. You've already had a whole month. I don't want you to drop down in history." "So I guess I can't have a break and hang out with Trunks." Goten sighed. "Sure you can." "What!? Really." "You can when I'm as strong as your father." Goten just groaned. "All let him have a break Chi-Chi." Goku came in overhearing the conversation. "Goku! Don't you realize if Goten doesn't bring his grades up he'll fall behind!" Chi-Chi yelled at her unschooled husband. "Com'on Chi-Chi hes only 11 years old. Give him a break. I'm sure he'll work on it tonight." Goku reassured her then looked at Goten. Goten nodded "Yea mom you don't want me to lose concentration do you? Besides history isn't that important. Look at Gohan he's trying to concentrate on the future not on the past." Goten often used his brother as an example to get out of some things. Chi-Chi stood silent for a moment then looked at Goten. "Ok you can go but I want you back in an hour. Gohan still studied." She warned. "Thanks mom." Goten smiled. Then she left the room. "Thanks for helping me out dad." Goten whispered. Goku nodded then left as well.  
  
Goten picked up the phone and called Trunks. "Capsule Corp. The home of my annoying sister can I help you or can you help me?" Answered Trunks sarcastically. "Trunks!!!" Bulma scolded him. "I'm just kidding mom its only Goten." Trunks pointed to the caller ID. "Hey waz up?" Goten laughed at what his friend just said. "Nothen you?" Trunks said sounding a little board. "Just doing research on my report." Goten sighed sounding board too. "You know how my mom pushes me." "Yea that must suck." Trunks started feeling sorry for Goten, and Gohan knowing he went through the same thing. At least his mother only made him study a half an hour each day unlike Goten who had to study what seemed to be like 24/7. "Wanna go to the arcade?" "Sure. I'll meet you at your house in 10 minutes." "K see ya." Trunks hung up. Goten told his mom he was going out and left. He had to ride his bike in the city instead of flying which sucked.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan has a job at computer software company that was linked with Capsule Corp. and he's even better than his boss. He got rid of his glasses knowing he doesn't need them (Hey with him being a saiya-jin who needs glasses). He also goes to the gym allot though he's broken nearly everything just like Goten and Trunks when they go. Pan has entered Kindergarten and is always training hard but is still very smart and charmful, go figure. She likes to pick on the boys that are mean in school and from that she's real popular. And Videl works as a doctor but often helps solve crimes and hunt down criminals. They go on vacations allot and go visit the Son family often.   
  
"Videl, Pan, I'm home." Gohan yells walking in the door. "Hi daddy." Pan says and gives him a hug. Videl comes in with a apron on and smiles. "Dinners almost ready. Pan can you set the table?" Pan hesitates for a moment then does as she was asked. "So how has your day been?" Gohan asked. "The usual." "That stressful huh?" "Yea and you?" "The usual." Gohan smiled.   
"Your mom called today saying there's a reunion next week over at her house and if we could come. I would of said yes but I didn't know if you where busy." Videl mentioned during dinner. "Thanks though you know I never too busy." Gohan winked. "I'll call her back and tell her we can come."  
  
In space Zuu has 7 more days left till he reaches namek! "Revenge will soon be ours. At last I will rule the universe." Zuu mumbled to himself. "I will be in total control and do anything without anyone getting in the way. And no "Saiya-jin" will stop me. Hee He Hee."  
7 Days later  
"Ah so this is Namek." Zuu said to himself. "Such an inferior planet. Not even much of one. I hope they don't have any plans. Too bad this planet has to go when I'm done with the dragonballs. It would have made a good army base." Zuu landed the ship and stepped out. "Lets see...." Zuu turned on his highly upgraded scouter. "Hmm. Such a weak planet." Then his scouter click. "Well well what have we here. There seem to be some namekians over there. Maybe they know where to get the dragonballs." Zuu smirked then flew toward the unsuspecting nameks.  
  
On earth the reunion had started. "Hey Goku how was training with Ubuu?" Krillin asked . He hadn't seen Goku in along time. "It was great. That guy make be small but he's tough." "Vegeta isn't here is he?" Krillin sweated. "No Bulma said he wanted to stay home and train." "Whew. At least we don't have to worry about this turning into a sparring match between you two." Goku smiled at his relived friend. Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu were talking about the next Tenkaichi Budokia. Master Roshi and Ox-King about regular stuff. Bulma, Chi-Chi, #18, and Videl chatted about what was going on in each others lives and shopping. Pan, Marron and Bra talked about.. well kid stuff. Marron had just entered 4th grade while Bra was in 1st. Bra and Pan where very mature for there age so Marron didn't mind them hangin around her. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks just hung out. "Com'on Gohan tell us what the surprise is." Goten complained. "Yea Gohan we won't let are moms know you told us." Trunks added. "Nope. When you get your project done then I'll give it to you guys." Gohan shook his head. He had gotten Trunks and Goten Samurai swords, made with special steel, from his last vacation. It took him awhile to convince Chi-Chi but when he mentioned it helps them concentrate more she gave in but told him to give it to them after there project. "Not even a little hint?" Goten pleaded. "Not until you guys both finish." "Owww." They both sighed then looked at each other with a smirk. They both had one name on there mind "Pan." Then like Gohan read there mind he said "And no Pan doesn't know so you can't bribe her with candy. I know how you two find out stuff and I have taken every precaution to make you from finding out." "Please Gohan if you give it to us now we promise to finish the report quicker." Trunks begged. "No nothing will make me tell you." Gohan smiled at how hard they kept trying. "Oh yea how about now." Goten attacked and wrestled with his brother catching him off guard. Trunks quickly joined in. "Com'on Gohan tell us." Goten ordered having his brother in a headlock while Trunks kept his hands behind his back. "Oh you two are in for it now." Gohan got one hand loose from Trunks. He swung him around trapped him with his legs. Then he tried to get free of his brothers headlock but had one hand to deal with Trunks who was trying every way to get loose. Gohan did a presser point on Goten which made him loosen the grip. He quickly grabbed Goten with both hands and held him up by his gi collar and did the same to Trunks. "See what happens when you pick on your big brother." Gohan smirked as Goten and Trunks tried to get loose but couldn't. "Let go." "Fight like man." "Put us down." Both begged but fought for freedom of his grasp. "Not until you both say 'We will never pick on Gohan and we will praise him everyday for him being so smart and strong.' then I will." Gohan told them. Both exchanged glances then at the same time replied "Never!" "Ok you asked for it." Gohan walked over to the coat hangers in Gotens room, (the kind strapped to the wall) then put them both on two and let go. "Hey no fair." They both squirmed to get loose trying to help themselves and each other. They would have flown off but there shits would have been torn. "Now what to do with you... hmmm..." "Gohan let us down." Trunks ordered. "Hmm.. I have it." Gohan grabbed both of them down and trapped them by one arm. "What are you going to do?" Goten asked nervously. Gohan didn't respond. He sat down having them trapped facing by one arm against his stomach facing away from him. "This." Gohan replied to his brother "SUPER NOOGIE!!!" Then noogied both of there heads at the same time. "Hey wait." "Stop it hurts." "Oww Gohan stop." Both pleaded. "Ok ok we give up." We'll say it, well say it." Goten surrendered. "Whoa it far too late for that." Gohan laughed. "Gohan please have mercy." Trunks begged. "Dinner time." Chi-Chi yelled to everyone all of a sudden. Gohan stopped. "Whew saved by the mom." Goten sighed. "Your not getting off that easy." "Huh?!" Gohan stood up and grabbed both by the feet hanging them upside down. He made his way to the dinner table. "Gohan let us go." Trunks complained.   
  
While Gohan was going to the dinner table with Trunks and Goten he saw Goku and whispered to him, "Hey dad where's Piccolo?" "Your mother wouldn't let him come." Gohan rolled his eyes. "I should of known." "Gohan why do you have them upside down." "Huh.. oh. They challenged me and wrestled with me so I gave them a noogie but was interrupted by mom." "Hi upside down dad." Goten waved happily. Goku laughed saying. "High upside down Goten "So they'll just have to finish there punishment by eating dinner." Gohan finished. "What!!!" Both nearly yelled. Then they started to punch his leg. "Oh you two are really asking for it." Gohan said as he stopped. He let them continue for three more seconds. Then sighed "That it." He started to twirl them around and around really fast. "Uh oh." Both muttered together. "So have you guys ever seen the moon up close?" Gohan joked. "What!!?" Both yelped. "Gohan no. Please no. No. NO. HELP!!! HE'S GONNA KILL US!! HELP!!" They panicked. No one really noticed, they where busy helping Chi-Chi set the table. "Send me a post card." Gohan said as he flung Goten then Trunks in the air. Both screaming at the top of there lungs, which caught the attention of nearly everyone, the two had no control. Suddenly Gohan appeared in front of them catching the two. "So did you enjoy your ride?" Gohan asked smiling. Then let them go. They floated a bit really dizzy wandering all over the sky. "I'll race ya." Gohan challenged. He started fly toward the table, now two miles away, when Goten and Trunks caught up to him in SSJ form. "So you wanna play like that?" Gohan smiled then charged up to SSJ. Gohan beat them by a mile. When they landed Trunks was saying. "No fair you got a head start." "Com'on you two." Gohan motioned. Everyone sat down for dinner. Pan was fascinated on how fast her dad could fly. Not to mention her grandfather.   
Near the end of dinner Goku was disrupted from his meal. "Goku.. Goku are you there?" King Kia tried to get the hungry warriors attention. "Yes King Kia I'm here what is it?" Goku replied by mind and eating his dinner at the same time. He hated being disrupted at dinner time. "I'm afraid your going to have company soon. Remember Majin Buu. Well before he was created Bibi-Dee made Zuu. He is allot alike Buu but more powerful. Kaioshin never knew about him because Bibi-Dee sent him out in space since he couldn't control him. Then worked on Majin Buu. Now he knows everything about you and the battle with his brother. He's seeking revenge. I never thought he'd come back and was gone for good until South Kia told me the news. He's gone to Namek and has collected four of the dragonballs already and his next stop is Earth!!" King Kia exclaimed. "Oh No we're not ready for a another fight, Damn it. Why do these things always happen when we've just settled down and in the middle of reunions!" "I'm sorry Goku it gets worse." "WHAT!!!" "A namek contacted me about him and found out Zuus first wish to the dragon is to bring Cell, Frieza, and Buu to the Namek spirit realm, then wish them back to life right there, and finally he'll wish for all of them to combined into one hideous monster. He'd normally just do him and his brother but he knows Cell and Frieza have dealt with you before and knows more about you and the rest. And he already knows how to summon the dragon correctly from reading a nameks mind! He'll be there in 3 days!!!!!" Goku grew white and dropped his chopsticks and bowl he had in his hand. It crashed on the wooden table which got everyone attention. "Goku, Dad" yelled everyone there. "Dad whats wrong?" Goten asked panicky. Son Goku stood up and saying "I need to see you guys inside." Everyone knew they where talking to Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Choazu, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and #18. They all looked at each other confused then went inside after Goku.  
  
"Goku, whats up?" #18 asked. Goku sadly explained the problem. Everyone was panic stricken after Goku explained. "How many days do we have left?" Yamcha asked nervously. "Three." Goku replied. "What th-thr-three d-days." Choazu muttered very worried. "Damn!" Tien said hitting the table. "Gohan I need you to get Piccolo." Goku ordered. Gohan nodded and left without hesitation. "Goten go get Ubuu and Fat Buu. You know where they are right?" Goku ordered again. "Yea dad I know." Goten replied and left too. Goku went outside and told everyone what was happening. Except for Pan Marron and Bra. No reason to get them worried as well.  
  
Gohan rushed to reach Piccolo who went back to the desert instead of staying at Dendes. "I don't know how we're going to win this battle. This is crazy, there power level's going to be around 800 million!! And mostly everyone has slowed down in fighting. Especially me." Gohan thought to himself doubting he'd make it through this alive.  
  
"Man this doesn't look good." Goten muttered to himself. "I don't know how we're going to pull this one off. Buu was hard enough but all of them combined, we won't stand much of a chance. They just seem too powerful. Its gonna take all of us to beat them."  
  
After Goku told everyone what was happening he told Trunks to go get Vegeta. Trunks nodded and flew off. Goku planned out that once everyone was here they'd go to the Dream Chamber at Dendes lookout and train for two days. He realized that was the best alliterative. "Shit. How could of all this happened. I don't even know if where too weak compared to him. If only we had destroyed Majin Buu before he was resurrected then this wouldn't of happened. Damn!" Goku thought to himself worrying.  
  
Gohan finally made it to Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo." Gohan landed seeing his long time friend. " Gohan. What are you doing out here?" Piccolo replied. "Well I wish it was just visiting but there's gonna be another battle, so we need your help." "What!? Who?" Piccolo asked. "My dad will explain when we get back there. But I can tell you right now its not going to be an easy one." "I hope your dad has a good plan." Piccolo smirked not knowing how strong the enemy is but still keeping calm. Then they left.  
  
Meanwhile King Kia was talking with East Kaioshin and Rou Dai Kaioshin about the recent problem. "And thats the whole story." King Kai finished. "This is impossible. Damn. King Kia how come you never told us?!" East Kaioshin asked. "I didn't want to alarm you guys." "Man this isn't good." "I'm surprised he hasn't come after us already." Rou Dai Kaioshin said. "I contacted you to see if there was anyway you could help." King Kia asked. "Sorry King Kia we aren't able to fight that good." Rou Dai Kaioshin replied. "Wait." East Kaioshin butted in. "What about the Royal Potaras." Rou Dai thought for a moment then agreed. "What are the Royal Potaras?" King Kia asked. "There ancient Potaras we have that haven't been used for centuries. There more powerful than the regulars." Rou Dai explained. West Kaioshin suddenly came back with a small chest. "Hmmm.." King Kia thought. "Rou Dai How many do you have?" "We can spare two out of three." He answered. "Hold on a sec." King Kia then contacted Goku. "Goku." "Huh King Kia? Don't tell me theres more bad news." "No Goku. Good news this time." "What is it?!" "I just found out West Kaioshin has three more Potaras that are more powerful than the others but can only spare two." "Thats great!! Even One would be good but two!!" "Should I tell them your on your way?" "Sure." Then Goku used his Instant Transmission. "Rou Dai." "Yes King Kia." "Goku will be there in a second to get the Potaras. Then as soon as King Kia said that Goku appeared right behind them. "Hi again." Goku said surprisingly to them. Rou Dai nearly had a heart attack then turned to Goku. "Goku you know not to sneak up on me I'm old my heart isn't as good as it used to be!!" "Sorry. So where are the Potaras?" Goku asked. "Here you go Goku." West Kaioshin handed them to Goku. "Thanks allot you guys. These will really help us." "Say hi to Gohan for me." "Sure. Well see ya." Then Goku disappeared. "I sure hope they make it."  
  
Now all Goku had to do was wait. Once everyone was there Goku explained the problem, again, to Ubuu, Fat Buu, Piccolo, and Vegeta. After was done Ubuu nor Fat Buu really didn't say much. And Piccolo was thinking on how to stop them. "How did you get all of this information Kakoratto?!" Vegeta asked. "King Kia told me." Goku responded. "How do you know He's not lying?" Vegeta asked aggressively. "Oh he's not lying" Fat Buu said. "My worst fear has come true." "I know what you mean." Ubuu put in. "How come you never told us about your brother?" Piccolo asked. "We didn't want to alarm anybody" Ubuu replied. "I've got it." Trunks said. "Since we used the dragonballs 51 weeks ago and still have another week left so I'll use my time machine to tell us to wish that Frieza, Cell, and Buu can't be wished back and tell you guys to start training for Zuus arrival!"  
  
Trunks went outside and everyone else followed. He opened his capsule box and got out his time machine that Bulma in the present. "I'll be back in a hour or so." Trunks yelled. Trunks started programming it for the correct time. Then... pieces of it fell apart. "What!?" Trunks said and jumped out. The machine over loaded and burned out. "This is going to be one of those days?" Krillin said. "Mom how long will it take to fix it?" Trunks asked. Bulma went over to it, inspected it, weeped a little and said "3 weeks!" "Shit what else could go wrong?" Goten sighed as Trunks looked stunned. "Wait." Chi-Chi said. "Bulma, even if the time machine worked that wouldn't change the present. Am I right?" "Hey she is I remember back when we where fighting the androids, no offense." Yamcha interrupted then looked at #18. "None taken Yamcha." "When we where flying Goku to Master Roshis Future Trunks thought of going back in time and shutting the androids down before Dr. Gero got to them. Then Gohan asked Trunks if that would change the present by the androids just disappearing. And he realized Gohan was right. So why would it work now if it didn't back then." "Hey thats right." Krillin added. "Well we've wasted enough time. We better go." Goku said. The others nodded knowing where they where headed and flew off.  
  
They went to Korins tower first. Goku and Gohan landed followed by everyone else. "Hey Korin, got any senzu beans?" Goku yelled. "Huh? Goku." Korin came out of his house. "Yea sure I got a whole pile!" "At least something's gone right today." Goten said. "Yea tell me about it." Trunks added in. Korin gave everyone a whole pouch full! "Thanks." Goku nodded. "Sorry we can't explain were in sort of a hurry." Everyone waved goodbye except Vegeta and went off. While flying everyone ate one senzu bean. "Hey dad." Gohan started to ask his father. Goku looked toward him. "Do you think I'm ready for battle again? I mean its been awhile and I don't want to get in the way." "Gohan how could you get in the way? After all you beat Cell when I couldn't. And your a saiya-jin." Goku replied "Just trust me." Gohan didn't answer. He just looked down doubtfully. When they reached Dendes lookout Gohan yelled out for him a bit more cheerful because he took deep thought of what his father said. Dende peered out from his small house. "Hi Gohan good to see you, what brings you all here?" Dende asked. "Theres a battle ahead and we need to train in the Time Dream Chamber room." Goku told him. "What!... Well whats the scope." "King Kia will explain. Sorry, but we can't waste any time." Goku replied back. Goku contacted King Kia to tell Dende what was going on. "Oh yea. Sorry Goku I was talking with Kaioshin." King Kia responded. Mr.Popo got everyone in the Time Dream Chamber and got there training started while King Kia told Dende the horrible news.  
  
In the Time Dream Chamber everyone started to train and spar. Gohan caught up quickly in learning how to fight again, since he hadn't trained in a long time. They all knew someone powerful would come along soon, thats why Dende made it, but they didn't know when. Everyone trained for a long time till finally Super Saiya-jin 3 warrior named Neris, who had been spying on them for the past 20 minutes, jumped out and kicked Choazu and Tien in the ground a couple of feet. Everyone turned there attention to him. Goku smiled "Finally." But then he realized the Saiya-jin was SSJ3. "Oh no." He muttered. "Whats wrong Kakoratto?" Vegeta asked smiling. "I talked with Dende and the highest power level was supposed to be 100 million! This Saiya-jins is about 300 million!!" Vegeta didn't respond. "Dende must have pushed and extra zero by accident damn!" Goku then tried to warn everyone. "Guys don't fight him his powers too high!!" Goku yelled but it was too late. Yamcha and Krillin had charged an attack but the Super Saiya-jin was too much for them and kicked them in the face sending them through a stone wall. Gohan went SSJ and Goku and Vegeta went SSJ2. Vegeta didn't care he just wanted a good fight. "Hey who the hell do you think you are?!" Piccolo asked enraged. Neris sneered and replied "I'm the Saiya-jin warrior general named Neris." "Finally a real challenge." Vegeta grinned and charged at his opponent. Neris threw a energy ball, Vegeta jumped up and dodged it, Neris came around him and hammerfisted him down to the ground breaking his back. Vegeta yelled in pain then Neris came infront of him hitting Vegeta in the face. Neris saw he wasn't going to get anymore fun from Vegeta. He knew Vegeta would be more of an opponent if he hadn't caught him off guard. Neris held him by the hair and powered up for an energy blast. "Say good bye to your friend!" Goku was ready to intervene but Trunks did instead. "DAD NOOOO!!!!" Trunks yelled as he turned Super Saiya-Jin 2!!!! Trunks punched Neris sending him flying. "Dad? Dad are you ok?" Trunks said. Vegeta just lied there in pain but still conscious. "Here take this." Trunks said and gave him a senzu bean. Vegeta munched on it and was back in action. "Thanks Trunks." Vegeta for one of the first times smiled at his son. Just then Neris appeared and elbowed Vegeta in the side with a ki blast that sent him flying and knocked him unconscious. Before Trunks could react he kicked him in the air. Neris was ticked off at Trunks for interfering the fight. Once he reached up to Trunks he punched him down to the ground and before he was even half way there Neris shot a ki blast right through him!!! Trunks then went through the stone wall and hit Tien, as he was getting up, unconscious again. Goten thought his friend was died and couldn't take anymore of the pain built up inside of him. He let out his rage as his power skyrocketed. "HOW...DARE YOU ..HURT ..MY ....FRIEEENND!!!!!!!!!!" Goten yelled as he turned Super Saiya-Jin 2 and charged. While Goten fought Neris, everyone suddenly noticed a big power behind them. #18 was powering up and pissed because what happened to Krillin. "You asshole..DIE!!!" #18 yelled. Power level 120 million. Neris read from his scouter sounding a bit worried. #18 launched a punched at Neris and hit him in the eye breaking his scouter. While #18 and Goten fought Neris Gohan went to get Vegeta, Choazu, and Tien out of the way. Goku ran to Krillin and the others. Giving Trunks the first Senzu bean. "Is Trunks gonna be OK?" Gohan asked worried about him as he set Vegeta, Tien, and Choazu down. "Yea he'll be ok." He could feel Gohan was getting angry. Everyone there was unconscious so they couldn't be feed any senzu beans except Trunks who was just feed one. They set everyone aside. Just then Goku and Gohan saw Goten and #18 get slammed against the wall and fell down. Ubuu and Fat Buu ran to help. Goku ran toward them knowing he'd have to fight Neris soon. Gohan just stood there remembering all the horrible scenes of his friends and family either getting badly hurt or killed from the fight with Raditz to now. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He was sick with the evil that had hurt all of them or harmed other. Energy built up all around him that was so powerful it made massive wind waves. He was growing more and more with anger and then, once again, he snapped, all the anger was released turned Super Saiya-jin 3!!!!!!! At that time everyone was gaining a little consciousness. "G-Gohan?" Krillin, Goku, and Goten whispered together. Everyone else was too light headed. Gohan glared at Neris with hate. "Nice wind trick." Neris laughed. "Now you face me." "Bring it on." He smiled confidently. Gohan and Neris clashed together. They moved around at lighting speed. Gohans power was immense. After a very long time of fighting they separated... just standing there calmly. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Neris sneered. "Why not? Your the one getting beat up." Gohan replied smiling. Neris clenched his fist and teeth, then relaxed. He laughed under his breath saying "I guess its time to show you my real power." Neris powered up laughing evilly as his muscles bulged up. "Fool you underestimated me." Gohan just smiled but still angry. "You better wipe that smile off your face before I wipe it off on the floor." Then Goku interrupted worried that his son didn't know what he was getting into. "Gohan! Let me handle him." His son only replied in silence. "Gohan." Goku took only two steps forward when he was brought to a halt. Gohan put his hand out upward, he would handle this alone. "I hope he knows what he's doing. We haven't been in a fight for a long t-." Goku had suddenly stopped his trail of thought when he sensed Gohans rising Ki. "I can't believe it! How did Gohan gain this much power by just one transformation? It's near 410 million!! Heh and he thought he'd be in the way." Fat Buu and Ubuu were too busy to notice. "Now you die!" Neris threw a punch at Gohan but Gohan seemed to disappear and came from up high kicking him in the face to the ground. "Looks like you underestimated me. Hee he." Gohan laughed a bit under his breath. Neris got enraged and kneed him in the gut, then grabbed his hair and twirled him around, let go, and sent him threw a wall. "Gohan!!" Goku and Piccolo yelled. Neris started throwing tons of ki blast in where his opponent was. Goku saw Gohan dodge every attack and give a chop to Nerises neck. Then uppercutted his chin. Neris landed 15 feet away skidding across the cracked floor. He got up as he gasped for air and backed down. "How?! How can you be so damn fast?" Gohan remained silent. "Answer me damnit!" "Maybe I'm faster because I'm stronger." "Well see about that." Neris Got up. Suddenly they clashed together again hitting and kicking each other. They fought non-stop for awhile then split up again. Neris tightened his fist and teeth because he wasn't winning. "Com'on you can do better than that can't you?" Gohan asked sarcastically. "Just you wait!" Neris tensed up. Then he relaxed. He smiled evilishly saying "You seem to be more powerful than I thought. I guess you are stronger... so far!" Neris started to power up again. Rocks lifted into the air. Gohan did the same. Neris smirked. Soon he would be rid of him and move on to the others. "He dies now!!" Neris thought to himself aloud as he put his hands over his head making a ball of energy. "Damashiuchi!!" He yelled throwing his hand toward Gohan. "Kamahama!" Gohan countered quickly. The two energies collided and was staying in the middle. Neris put allot of his power into it and went slowly toward Gohan! "I've had enough of you." Gohan yelled and put more into his Kamahama. The powers between the two went to the middle again. "Take this haa." Neris pushed in with more and more power. The beam was going back toward Gohan. Goku thought he would have to help soon so he got ready to join in. Gohan was ready to give in but realized what happened that day and he had to protect the others. Yet again his rage exploded. "Err.... GO AWAY!!!" Gohan pushed his Kamahama to the max. "What!!? Oh no. This can't be!!!.. Ahhhhhhhh.." Neris yelled as Gohan disintegrated him. An explosion occurred a little bit away from Neris. After all the smoke went away Goku was standing there shocked from his sons power "Man Gohans power was near 450 million!!" Then Goku and Piccolo saw Gohan still in his Kamahamaha stance. Gohan dropped his arms, went back to his regular self, and collapsed on his chest. "Gohan!" Piccolo and Goku yelled running to him. "Gohan are you ok?" Goku asked. Gohan gained a little consciousness and slowly got up. They helped him over to were everyone else was. As they made there way over there everyone had waken up and was in good health. "Hey where's that Neris guy, me and him need to settle a little score!!?" Vegeta asked angrily. "Yea Goku what happened and where is he?" Krillin added. "Oh nothing much Gohan just got rid of him." Goku replied smiling. "What!!?" Vegeta almost still angry. "Gohan?" Goten turned to his wounded brother. "Uh-huh" Gohan nodded very worn out then doused off again. Piccolo gave Gohan a senzu bean. He munched it down then thanked him. "So how did you defeat him? Your not even at the level he was at." Vegeta asked. "Now I am." Gohan replied. "What!" Vegeta said surprised. "Looks like someone's jealous." Goku nudged Vegeta. "Shut Up Kackorot." Vegeta replied and turned his back. Everyone laughed, which didn't make Vegeta any happier. The rest of the time they spent in there they won there own battles against the time chambers challenges. But nobody else gained any more stages just increased there power.  
  
Else where on Namek Zuu threw down a dead namek on the ground carelessly as he smiles. "Yes. Now I have them all." Zuu celebrated holding the six star dragonball. "Now its the time I've been waiting for." Zuu gathered all the dragonballs together and summoned the dragon. "Porunga." Zuu yelled in the namekian language. The dragonballs began to glow and the sky drew a haunting dark. Light burst from the dragonballs to the sky creating a mystic glow. Soon before he knew it Zuu was standing before the dragon. "You have summoned me, now tell me your first wish." the dragon said in a low voice. Zuu smiled evilly and told him in namekian. "My first wish is for Frieza, Cell, and Buu to be transported to the namek spirit realm." "It shall be done." The dragon replied as its eyes glowed red then turned back to dark. "My second wish is to bring them back to life right here." Zuu ordered not even waiting till the dragon said its done. "Very well." The dragon said and Frieza, Cell, and Buu appeared in front of Zuu. "I see your more resourceful than we thought!" Buu greeted his brother. "Huh were are we?" Cell and Frieza asked together. "Hello Frieza, Cell, Buu." Zuu greeted them back. "Is this your brother Buu?" Cell asked. "Yea how could you tell?" Buu said sarcastically. "So Zuu why did you bring all of us back?" "Your the only ones that have info on Goku. Frieza knows the basic history of them, Cell you know the difference of there transformation not to mention you even have there cells running through your blood, and Buu not only are you my brother you know how strong they are." "Though there is one thing you should know." Cell started. "I can't use the Instant Transmission anymore or else I would of escaped from hell." "We'll use my ship." "So whats the plan?" Buu asked. "We kill who killed you... Goku!" Zuu replied. "Don't forget Trunks and Gohan." Cell added. "And then after we wish for immortality so we cam rule the universe forever and never die." Zuu finished. "It looks like you've been doing some research." Frieza exclaimed. "I don't mean to break up this reunion but I'm growing impatient." The dragon grumbled. "So we have one wish left and that will be for us four to be fused into one then we go kill them." Zuu told them ignoring the dragon. "After that we defuse and each get our share of the everything." "Finally, we can get rid of those annoying 'Monkeys as you might say Frieza." Buu said as Frieza smiled. Zuu turned to the dragon. "I wish for Frieza, Cell, Buu and I to be fused into one and after we kill Goku, Trunks, and Gohan we defuse." The dragons eyes glowed and started friction all around the four villains. Then a explosion went off and when the smoke cleared there was Zeab, the fusion of the 4 worst villains. "Your wishes are complete." And with that he disappeared. The dragonballs went up in the sky and scattered. "This is perfect. All of this power. I will definitely defeat them now. Well I best be going, don't want to keep them waiting." Zeab thought to himself. He got in his ship and after he was out of the atmosphere he decided to test his strength. So he blew up the planet. Then he was satisfied and headed to earth!!!  
  
Less than two days later on earth everyone got out of the chamber. They where well trained, but they wondered if it would it be enough? Everyone had a big appetite, especially the saiya-jins, and ate. Mr.Popo was very busy cooking. They all got new clothes (there regular fighting ones without weights.) Gohan choose his dads outfit. Gohan and Goku decided the best thing to do was to fuse, so they did the fusion dance to become Gokan! Trunks and Goten did the fusion earring dance to become Truten! Earlier Goku had discovered how to stay fused for over 30 minutes and Truten had learned how to defuse when wanted to, but when they get beat up they defused automatically. Everyone was ready when they heard something and saw a small bright light. They looked over and saw Zeabs space ship!! They got up knowing this was it. They all looked at each other then flew off.  
  
20 miles away Zeab landed. When Zeab steeped out the Z-Team sensed his great power even from that distance, but no one stopped knowing they had to face him. "W-Wow what a-a power!" Gokan said silently. Everyone was either scared and showing it or scared and clenching there teeth and fist. Zeab sensed the warriors heading for him. He smiled delightfully at their powers. They finally came in Zeabs site and landed. "Wow.. his powers bigger than I thought." Piccolo whispered to himself. "Well brothers nice to see you." Zeab said with a smirk. "So looks like your ready to die so soon?" "Well see." Ubuu said angrily. Fat Buu looked tough at Zeab, then looked at Ubuu, smirked, then surprisingly blew a hole in him!! He tried to kill the rest of the warriors but they easily dodged it. Ubuu fell to his knees, then on his stomach, and died. "Ubuu!" Gokan yelled and turned SSJ. Goku had trained with him for awhile and they became good friends. Fat Buu ran over to Zeab. "Brother I'm still on your side. The stupid earthlings believed I had turned good. Let me help you kill them." Zeab laughed "Yea right. Once a traitor always a traitor" Zeab replied as he shot a beam at him. "Damn you. I'll see you in he-" Fat Buu yelled before he blew up but wasn't able to finish. "Man... that was his own.. brother." Truten gasped. "How horrible" #18 added. "After all they are pretty much demons." Krillin told her. Zeab went up in the air. "Now you all die!!" Everyone powered up. They attacked together all fighting Zeab. "You guys are better than I thought. That makes all more fun." Zeab fought for a long time hitting and kicking them in the ground but they got right back up to fight. "Take this." Zeab yelled and kicked Gokan in the face. Choazu came behind Zeab, but before Choazu could even attack Zeab sensed. He twirled around chopping him in half!! "CHOAZU!!!" Tien yelled raging mad and charged an attack. "Tien NO." Piccolo tried to pull him back, but it was too late. He tried uppercuting Zeab. As it hit it felt like steel, Zeab didn't even flinch. Tien backed away in pain of his fist, it was obviously broken. Zeab grabbed Tiens head and put pressure on it. Truten tried to attack but Piccolo grabbed his shoulder and shook his head slowly. Gokan flew up from under Zeab but again Zeab saw him and fired a ki blast nearly missing him. Gokan stopped right in his tracks. Zeab turned to his victim "Say goodbye." He crushed Tiens head and let the body fall. Everyone looked in horror. "Hee he, so pathetic I hope you guys are more fun than your friends here. And less messy." He wiped his hand off on his shirt. "How... dare.. you.. bastard!" Truten yelled and turned Super Saiya-jin 3. Truten flew toward him attacking. Zeab landed a quick punch on Truten then grabbed him by the collar. "Say Goodbye to your sons." Zeab sneered then threw them a couple feet. "Turn into Chocolate!" Zeab lowered his head tail. Gokan knew he had to react quick but Truten was too far away and if he used the instant transmission he wouldn't have time to get out of the way. "Die!" Zeab muttered before he let loose his power. Gokans eyes widened. "NOOOO!!!!" He cried as he turned Super Saiya-jin 4 and raced toward Truten then knocking the beam away. Truten had just caught his balance when he saw Gokan in his SSJ4 form. He stood there in awe. Gokan looked over his shoulder "Let get him." Truten nodded then they an attack on Zeab. Vegeta powered up and joined in. They all where fighting the best they could punching and kicking him. Zeab then double kicked them to the ground and punched Vegeta out of his way. Firing two ki beams after them. Both dodged it. After the explosion Gokan and Truten were out of breath. Vegeta had the time he needed to power up a quick energy beam. Zeab looked at him as he shout the blast. "FINAL FLASH!!" The huge beam was right on target. The explosion even caused Vegeta to move back a bit. As the smoke cleared everyones eyes widened with terror. Zeab was standing in the same spot untouched. "Well I must commend you Vegeta that was a very nice light show. Too bad I would of enjoyed your son as chocolate." He said smiling. "Let me show you the real way to attack." He quickly punched Vegeta in the gut and kicked him down crashing through a cliff. Zeab then came up super fast and kneed Gokan in the face. Truten tried to sneak attack but Zeab back kicked him sending him to a rock pile which made them defuse. "Now you'll learn not to mess with me. Burakku-awa!!" Zeab yelled and shot a black aura at them. "Trunks!!" Vegeta yelled as he was just getting out of the ruble. "Goten!!" Yamcha also cried out, then both of them ran toward and took the hit for the two teenagers. Gokan would of intervened as well but was on the other side of Zeab. Strangely there was no explosion just a bright light. Everyone shaded there eyes. When the light faded away everyone was confused about what just happened. They knew Vegeta and Yamcha weren't dead because they would a have been a loud explosion. Trunks was furious that his dad got hit but was so battered up already he couldn't even move. "Trunks, Goten, catch." #18 shouted and threw them senzu beans. They both caught it and ate it. "Now." Trunks got up and said. "What the hell did you do with my dad!?" "And Yamcha." Goten added. "Hee he" Zeab laughed and grinned. "Well as you know there not dead... yet." Zeab made a fist then spread his hand out. A black, see through, bubble was around Vegeta and Yamcha. Both were desperately trying to get out but couldn't. Even SSJ2 Vegeta had no success. "How do we get out Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. "Well wouldn't I be out if I knew, idiot." Vegeta replied angrily. "And as we speak there powers are being drained." "Leave my dad alone!!!" Trunks yelled and burst into SS2. He flew up to Zeab uppercutting him. Then punching him in the face. Gokan and Piccolo joined in the fight. Krillin and #18 went over to try to get Vegeta and Yamcha out. Krillin put his hand out to inspect it. When his hand got on the bubble it electrocuted him at a high voltage. "Ahhh." Krillin cried out. He backed away trying to get the feeling back in his hand. "What the heck happened?" #18 asked. "The damn things protected by electricity." "Here let me try." #18 said and powered up a force ball. She shot it at the bubble and it bounced right back at here sending here to a rock wall. "#18" Krillin yelled and flew toward her. Goten tried to help too. Zeab saw her, crossed his arms, and suddenly spread them out making a wind wave that flew away Gokan, Trunks, and Piccolo. "Todays my lucky day. Burakku-awa." Zeab yelled and stretched out his hand. He shot the aura at #18. "#18 watched out!!!!" Krillin yelled. He was too far away to get her. Goten tried his best but he was also too far away. The second she looked up it hit her. "Aaagghh..." "#18 NOOO!!!" Krillin cried out. The bright light showed up again and when it went away Krillin turned to Zeab. "Let her go!" He ordered. "And ruin all my fun? I want you to see the ones you care about most die infront of you which you can do nothing about." Zeab said the Friezas voice came in, "At least when we kill you you won't come back." Gokan decided to defuse thinking they might be better at each of there maximums. He defused and Gohan and Goku both turned SSJ3. Trunks and Goten saw them and got the idea. Both turned SSJ2. Piccolo took his cape and hat off. "My my such high power levels." Zeab joked around sensing it. "Maybe I can torture you more before I destroy this worthless planet." "You'll have to kill us before you hurt anymore people." Goku shouted back up to him. Zeab smiled "So be it Goku." He put his hand in the sphere and made a energy ball inside. Vegeta tried to stop it by canceling in out, but when he touched it sent him to the other side of the bubble. Yamcha and #18 went to help. They got him up and saw the energy ball getting bigger. By now he had taken his hand out. "Kaboom." Zeab said as he suddenly clenched his fist. Then there was an explosion. Everyone stood in shock. After the explosion Zeab released the bubble. When the smoke cleared it was obvious no one survived. Trunks and Krillin where so pissed. "You.. you... bastard!" Trunks yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!!" Trunks burst into Ultra SSJ2 (like a SSJ2 1/2). Trunks charged at Zeab. While Trunks was fighting Zeab Krillin joined in "Die asshole." He yelled. Goku anger built up he Yamcha where really close friends. Gohan then went Ultra SSJ3 and was about to charge and help when he looked at Goku. Then Gohan sensed it. It was his sons power it was enormous. Goku was unable to keep the anger he had under control. He had know Yamcha for a long time as well. Also him and #18, along Vegeta knew each other for awhile and became friends. Vegeta not so much though. He was furious of how Zeab killed them without a care in the world. He didn't want to see so many people die. Goku yelled out his rage as massive winds went around the area. Goku had turned Super Saiya-Jin 4!!!!! Gohan was, of course, very surprised at his fathers power. "Die!" Goku yelled and joined in the fight. Trunks and Krillin noticed Goku power but didn't let it distract them. Gohan and Goten smiled and decided to join in. They where starting to beat the crap out of Zeab. They fought long and hard for about 10 minutes. "Where.. Where did you guys get this power?!" Zeab asked sounding a little scared. "Its called Super Saiya-Jins." Trunks replied smiling "And anger." Goku added looking very serious that almost scared Zeab. "Yea bubble gum head." Goten remarked. "Why you little brat!!" Zeab had kicked Goku back then shot out a bunch of ki blasts making everyone pushing them back and stunned. Then put his hand out toward Goten! Goku saw Zeab aiming at his son and remembered what had happened to Vegeta and the others. "That insult is your last. Say Goodbye to your son Goku." He taunted trying to make Goku angry. "Burakku-awa." Zeab yelled as he shot the black aura. "NOOO!! GOTEN!!! Kaio Ken times 20." Goku then rushed to save his youngest son. Piccolo tried to kick Zeab from behind. Unfortunately he saw him, block Piccolos kick with his other hand, and shot him with a ki blast to a huge bolder with others coming down on him. "PICCOLO!!!!!!" Gohan yelled as piccolos ki died away. Goku pushed Goten out of the way in the nick of time but got hit by the aura himself!!" After the flash everyone panicked. "Dad, Piccolo..." Gohan gasped. "We-We just can't win." Krillin said sadly. Gohan had a mean look on his face and had rage boiling up inside of him. "You.. killed Piccolo.. you asshole!!" He yelled powering up. Huge shock waves went around the landscape as winds came through and rocks lifted in the air. "But I won't let you kill my dad!!!!!" Trunks had backed away from Gohan. His eyes turned white as a red tail as well as fur on his body grew. His hair had went back to dark black. With a final yell Gohan had transformed. After the flash Goten stared at his brother in awe. "Gohan yo-your a.. a... Super Saiya-jin 4." Gohan didn't respond to his younger brother he just attacked head on at Zeab. Goten charged too followed by Trunks then Krillin. Zeab started to power up. "Now I think its time you saw the real me. The Z warriors didn't stop. Then Zeab made a wind wave pushing Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin into a wall. Right before he was knocked down Gohan had sent a big ki blast that easily bounced off Zeab into the atmosphere. When they got up Gohan was about to fly at Zeab when they all sensed his power. Gohan had stopped in mid air in fear, then went down on a moutain cliff where the rest where. "Goten!" he said suddenly. "We need to fuse. Its the only chance we have left of beating him. Trunks, Krillin you stall him so he doesn't attack." "Bu.." Trunks tried to respond. "Don't argue with me now just do it!" Gohan interrupted. "Right." Trunks replied nodding. "You can count on us Gohan." Krillin said then they both flew up to Zeab. He had just finished powering up. Gohan and Goten began the fusion dance. "Ahh that feels good." Zeab muttered to himself. "So where are your pathetic friends? Don't tell me they ran away." "They be back soon." Trunks replied with a smirk. Then Gohan and Goten completed the fusion dance to become Gohen!!!! Zeab noticed the increase of power. He looked down at Gohen. "What!?" He almost shouted a little panicked. Gohen flew up beside Krillin and Trunks. Zeab relaxed "Ha Ha Haa..." Zeab laughed. "So this is your last line of defense? I should just blow up the planet right now. Your too weak to have any fun with." "I think you have it the other way around." Gohen replied. "Now enough of this small talk." Gohen turned SSJ4 and Trunks turned SSJ2. Then they all powered up and clashed together. They shared punches and kick but Zeab was still winning! They fought along time nonstop. Then separated in the air. "I want your father to see what I'm going to do to you." Zeab sneered as he put out the blackish sphere. Goku was SSJ4 trying to get out!! "Dad!" Gohen cried. "Now you all die!" Zeab yelled catching them off guard. Gohen looked at him with a mean face but was too late to defend. Zeab kicked him in the stomach. He started to beat the crap out of him. Trunks attacked Zeab but he was too slow for him and Zeab back fisted him in the mouth sending him. He then uppercutted Gohen and hammer fisted him down to the ground. Then Krillin attacked. "I'm sick of you pest.. Burraku-awa!" Zeab shouted and shot Krillin with the aura. "Ohhh Noooooo!" Krillin yelled as he thought of his next victim. Trunks and Goku gasped. When Gohen heard all this his eyes opened wide. After the light went away Krillin showed up in the sphere. Gohen looked up, "Krillin!" he yelled as he flew up to his opponent. Zeab twirled around his head and hit Gohen in the cheek with his head tail sending him through five rock walls and then to the ground. Trunks attacked Zeab and they fought in the air for awhile. The fight had lasted about 2 hours now. The sun was hidden beneath the clouds which gave them an advantage of not getting worn out by the heat. Goku and Krillin tried to eat allot of senzu beans to try become strong enough to break the sphere but it was useless. Goku and Krillins bodies couldn't handle it. "Man Goku its so hot in here." Krillin said. "I know its because he's draining our energy." Goku replied. Gohen remembered his senzu beans and ate two. Then he charged up to Zeab and Trunks causing rocks to go everywhere. Gohens top shirt was already torn off because of Zeabs beating. Trunks and Zeab separated. The young SSJ2 was out of breath and wiped blood off his face. His shirt had been slashed off as well. "You ok Trunks?" Gohen asked. "Well I've had better days." Trunks replied. He reached in his pouch, took out two senzu beans, and ate them. His mussels bulged back up. Zeab eyes widened in surprise, then remembered. It was senzu beans. Gohen and Trunks didn't knottiest. Goku then remembered about his technique. "Of course, the instant transmission." Goku said to himself but out loud. "Huh?" Krillin asked. "Remember the instant transmission? WE can just warp out of here." Goku smiled hoping his plan would work. He tried to use it but he wouldn't go anywhere. "Whats wrong Goku?" Krillin asked. "It just doesn't seem to work damn. Zeab must of made this so it literally impossible to get out of... I guess its all up to them now." Goku replied as he stared back at the battle. Gohen and Trunks stood in there fighting stance. All three powered up again and clashed. Still, even though they were revived, Gohen and Trunks got the beating of there lives. Zeabs main opponent was Gohen! After awhile of getting beat up Gohen got slammed through 2 rock walls. Then Gohen went back to Gohan and Goten. Zeab went down and slammed his foot in Gohans stomach. Gohans eyes widened with pain as he coughed up specks of blood. Goten quickly ate a senzu beam knowing he was next to get the foot in the gut. He tried to attack Zeab from behind but Zeab yet again saw him and flung his tail at Goten sending him through a cliff. Gohan had gone back to his regular form. "Goten!" Trunks yelled then looked at Zeab with anger. All Krillin and Goku could do was look on in fear. It was especially hard for Goku since he saw his only sons getting tortured. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!" Trunks yelled and shot it from behind Zeab. He acted like he didn't knottiest and still beat up Gohan. Then at the last second spun around and knocked it toward Goten who had just gotten up! He barely dodged it then jumped over out of Zeabs way. "Goten!!" Trunks cried out. "You actually thought you could fool me." Zeab yelled at them with a deep scary voice as he was holding Gohan by the collar. "Face it you, guys are no match for me. Once I'm done with your brother here I'll take care of you two." Goten slowly got up after the explosion. He ate his last senzu bean to recover. He got really pissed. Zeab punched Gohan repeatedly. Goten anger took control of him as he charged at Zeab punching him in the face then swung him around into the ground. "Gohan are you ok?" Goten asked but Gohan was nearly lifeless. Goten reached for Gohans pouch when Zeab headbutted him. Goten was slammed into the ground but easily recovered. Zeab then kicked Gohan in the air. Trunks flew toward him trying to get Zeab away from Gohan. Zeab came up hitting Trunks in the ribs with his elbow. Trunks backed off a little. He flipped over then his the demi Saiya-jin in the face sending him toward Goten. Gohan was motionless in the air. Goku was fearing the worst and nearly had tears in his eyes. Goten ran to Trunks. "Trunks?!! Trunks are you ok?" Goten asked. Trunks had gone to his original form. Goten opened Trunks's pouch, took out 2 senzu beans and gave them to Trunks. He chewed on them slowly. Meanwhile Zeab kneed Gohan in the stomach then grabbed his hair viscously. He slowly turned himself toward Goku. "Your sons grave is in these mountains." Zeab smiled as he held up Gohan nearly unconscious. Then he threw him back toward the ground. Trunks and Goten looked in horror. "I'm done with you." Zeab said. "Now Die!! Kieuseru!" Zeab shot out a green beam at Gohan! Trunks and Goten headed for Gohan to save him. Goku and Krillin looked in fear. "Haaa-haa-ha." Zeab laughed. Goten and Trunks stood in front of Gohan and blocked the beam!! "Darn you two!" Zeab suddenly came down kicking both Trunks and Goten out of the way. He caught up with Trunks and pounded him into the ground. "Wait your turn it will come." Zeab laughed. Goten charged at him but was tossed aside by a ki blast. Trunks thought His guard was down and attack but was kicked toward Goten. Both crashed into the side of a small mountain. "Now I can finish my job... Hmm I think I'll have Gohan join Goku instead of blasting him away." Zeab thought to himself smiling as he flew in the air. "Burraku-awa!!" Zeab yelled as he shout the aura. Suddenly Trunks and Goten came out of the mountain and in the nick of time took the hit for him. They had sacrificed themselves for Gohan. As soon as they got in front of Gohan the beam hit them. Trunks threw his senzu beans to Gohan. Unfortunately Trunks aim was off and Gohan couldn't move. So he missed the bag and the beans scattered everywhere. He managed to catch one but the rest fell down a huge crack. Gohans eyes widened because he knew he needed the others, but he had to hurry so he ate the only one he had. After the light cleared Goten and Trunks appeared in the bubble. They collapsed on the floor of it for a second because they were so worn out. Goku and Krillin helped them up. "Goten!" Goku yelled as he held his unconscious son in his arms. "Well I wasn't expecting them... Oh well" Zeab said and turned to Gohan. "I was going to give Trunks his share of the pain but I guess I'll give you more for entertainment till I blow up this planet." Gohan had been on his hands and knees hitting the ground. "Damnit. Goten, Trunks... why?" Gohan went SSJ3 "Die!" Gohan cried then charged at Zeab. Gohan kneed him in the stomach, punched him in the face, took his tail, twirled him around, and let go sending him!! Zeab caught his balance on a bolder and as soon as he jumped off it crumbled to pieces. He flew up to Gohan stopping right infront of him. "Well looks like you have some spark left." Gohan was looking really pissed. Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Krillin were all watching the fight. "Come'on Gohan you can do this. Your stronger than all of us now. I have complete confidence in you, just like always." Goku thought to himself cheering his son on by mind. "Now Gohan lets stop playing and get down to business." Zeab challenged. "Sure why not." They clashed together. Again they shared punched and kicks. They fought for awhile then Zeab managed to get his tail around Gohans neck. "Hee He" Zeab laughed. "I've got you now," Gohan struggled to get loose. Zeab raised him in the air and started punching him like a punching bag. "Gohan!!" Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin yelled together. Gohan had gone back to his SSJ form but still squirming to get loose. Once Zeab gave a big blow, he said "Now to take some energy for my own use. Too bad you could easily deflect by beam, you would have made a good snack. Oh well this is just as good" He placed one hand on Gohans back. Yellow static went around Gohan getting stronger. Once the static was at full charge he was screaming at he immense pain Zeab had him going through. Goten, Goku, and Trunks could on look on in horror. Once Zeab stopped the drained Saiya-jins body went limp. Goten and Trunks had even know they had went SSJ2 and Goku went SSJ4, in anger toward Zeab. They knew they where helpless but still had Saiya-Jin blood raging through there veins. Zeab dropped Gohan on the ground carelessly "Well that otta due." Gohan had gone back to his original form by now. Zeab kicked him in the air then came up to him and elbowed him in the stomach. He hit smack on the black sphere and got shocked by the electricity or whatever was on there. Gohan yelled in pain then fell down nearly dead. Trunks and Goten where now beyond raging mad. There powers where increasing dramatically. They had tightened up every muscle in there body shutting there eyes hoping the demon would go away. Goku and Krillin back up. Then Trunks and Goten released there anger and emotions as they both turned Super Saiya-Jin 3!!!! They tried as hard as they could to get out and help Gohan but still couldn't. They used every ounce of energy they had. Meanwhile Gohan dropped on the ground barely conscious. He got a quick glimpse of Trunks and Goten in SSJ3 form but was interrupted by thought when Zeabs foot came crashing down on his stomach. Gohan coughed up some specks of blood again. His opponent kicked him in the air. Gohan managed to fly but barely. Zeab came up fast right infront of him. "Now its time to say goodbye to your friends." Gohan looked in shock. Zeab put his hand in the sphere and made a force ball. Gohan charged at Zeab trying with everything he had left but Zeab easily blocked Gohans kick and punched him in the face. He backed off in pain realizing this was it. He knew Zeab would destroy them then probably kill him slowly and destroy the planet. Gohans ki was rising! Goku, Goten, and Trunks went to there highest Super Saiya-Jin levels to try and stop the ball though couldn't even delay the inevitable. Zeab took his hand out and put it in front of him laughing in a deep evil tone. "NOOOOO!!!!" Gohan yelled as Zeab put his hand in a fist. The whole sphere had exploded even the surface. As the dust cloud cleared Gohan looked in fear. Then clenched his fist with anger. The Ki all around him was immense. As he remembered his father, brother, long time friend, and what was like another brother to him died. His Saiya-Jin blood was running through his veins. Gohan had felt totally angry, sad, and a bit depressed. He was no longer soft any more. The Saiya-jin half of him took over. The anger and rage he had was indescribable. Gohans didn't care about anything then all he wanted to do was see Zeab suffer. His power grew rapidly and with a final yell Gohan had achieved the maximum level, he had become a Super Saiya-Jin 5!!!!!! Zeab was a little surprised but didn't show it. Gohan stared at him with hatred and slight tears because of his dad, brother and friends death. He was breathing heavily from the transformation and sad rage. "Now you will suffer the same fate as my friends and family. You should of learned by now not to make me angry." "I doubt that will happen again Gohan." Cells voice came in then went back to Zeab. The two powers clashed together. This time Gohan was kicking some ass. Yet Zeab got some punches in but now Gohan was winning. Zeab flew up and his enemy flew closely behind. Once Zeab was far enough he smirked and did a solar flare. Gohan came right behind him as he did the attack and kicked him to the ground. Zeab barely caught his balance and then flew back up to Gohan. He came around him and tried to hit attack with a ki blast. Gohan just caught it in his hand. "Just as I thought you really are nothing." He said then crushed it. Gohan then grabbed Zeabs tail and crashed him in a stone wall. Zeab came out furious and flew up near him. Gohan sort of had a smirk on his face. Zeab was still real ticked but then relaxed "Well I guess I'll have to go to my max to beat you. You should be proud, I never thought you'd get this far... for a monkey." The Saiya-jin was now getting even more mad. "Your death is upon you." Zeab started his final power up. Gohan just grinned and powered up too. Both of there muscle grew huge. The power started friction between them. Everything on Zeabs body was bulging up. Once they were done they stood still. Then suddenly clash together. Again they went along time nonstop then separated as both took a quick break. They were way out of breath. A breeze had swept over as they stood in mid air. Suddenly Zeab disappeared. Gohans eyes widened as he looked around in confusion. He couldn't trace him. His attacker came behind him in surprise. He elbowed Gohan in the back sending him to a stone wall. "Hee He He." Zeab laughed. "I told you that you can't beat me." Gohan got up slowly his shirt torn off and his pants slashed. "Your just scared so you have to make remarks to get me to back down. Well you have to kill me before you have a chance of hurting anyone else." Gohan replied as he wiped off blood on his lip. This got him a little tick off. Gohan powered up and charged. He came blaring up at him. Zeab tried to punch him but Gohan vanished and kicked him in the neck. Zeab was knocked toward the ground but caught his balance. His power made a huge crater. He jumped toward Gohan. Gohan threw a ki blast at him which he nearly dodged but did get part of his wing which cracked off. "How dare you.. you punk." Zeab shouted then grew it back instantly. He flew up to Gohan. "Your lucky I can grow that back." Zeab raised both his arms like he was going to attack but blew up things around him to make a smoke screen. Gohan was caught off guard. He came out of the smoke and punched Gohan in the face. Gohan was sent threw a cliff side then came back immediately doing the same thing to him. Zeab backed away in pain. "Your even stupider than you look." Gohan had no said without an expression on his face. Zeab was so ticked at him. He clenched his teeth as Gohan stood there looking very serious. He grinned under his face. Then Zeab suddenly head-butted Gohan in the ribs when he saw an opening. He shot a force ball at Gohan sending him through 4 rock walls. Zeab backed away and laughed. Gohan just then shot right up in front of him with a grin. Zeab backed away in terror. "Surprised?" Gohan asked. Zeab just gasped finally asking "But- but how?" He made a mean face. Suddenly he attacked Gohan. Zeab got behind him, put his hands on his stomach and mouth and trapped his arms with his legs so he couldn't move!! "Huh?" Gohan muttered in confusion then felt his power slowly being drained away! He stated to panic and tried to escape. It was no use though. "Ha Haa Ha" Zeab laughed. "There's no use, just surrender your power to me." He stated to laugh again. Gohan knew he had to think fast. Then it came to him. He bent down a little, then pulled his head back jamming the back of his head into Zeabs face. Zeab let go covering his face in pain. Gohan elbowed him in the stomach sending him through 2 rock walls. A few seconds later Zeab came back at him. He tried to head-but Gohan but he just moved out of the way. Zeab stopped about 20 feet away from him. They were both out of breath. The land around them a wasteland because of the fight. Gohan looked around. He let out a sigh hoping this would end soon. Zeab saw him let his guard down and unexpectedly and suddenly uppercutted him and started to beat the crap out of him. Gohan finally caught his balance and fought back to him. They punched each other back and forth. Then Gohan kneed Zeab in the gut, kicked him toward the ground, flew to him, and elbowed him in the head sending him to the ground. Zeab got knocked deep into the land. A couple seconds later the ground started to rumble and there was a bright glow. Then he jumped out of the hole with the ground exploding around him. "DAMN YOU!!!!" He was berserk. He went up to Gohan. They fought all around the land destroying even more land. Zeab tried to punch him but he just kept moving his head back and forth. Gohan finally made a move and uppercutted Zeab. Then kneed him in the gut and double fisted him to the ground. Zeab fell a long way then caught his balance before him slammed to the ground. Gohan flew down a bit and Zeab meet him half way. He was entirely out of breath and Gohan was just breathing deeply. Both were beaten up. Zeab wiped blood off his face. He then just smirked. "Well looks like your a little too tough." Gohan looked at him in confusion. Zeab stepped back, put his arms and hand near each other, and started to make a bluish- greenish ball. The ball got bigger and bigger. He then put it over his head with both hands. Gohan was in his fighting stance ready to fight. Zeab suddenly yelled "Gallic Gun!" and shot it down to earth. Gohan was surprised but acted quickly. He summoned up all his power then, while yelling, threw his arms up like he was making a spirit bomb. Zeab just looked at him. His blast almost hit the ground then rose up. He looked down and eyes widened. "How can he have so much power!" Then knottiest the Gallic Gun was heading straight for him. Zeab crossed his arms and made a shield around his body. He went right through the blast. It seemed like he got disintegrated but come out the opposite end in the same stance, obviously. The gallic gun went right into the air and exploded in the atmosphere. Zeab looked at Gohan in surprise. That last diversion had Gohan out of breath. Zeab clenched his teeth and fist. He yelled "Distructo Disk." He shot out tons of them at Gohan. Gohan looked up, saw it coming, and barely dodged it. He saw the others and dodged them. He move back and forth while Zeab shot more and more. The disks where destroying what was left at the landscape. Gohan dropped his guard for a second to look around him. When he looked up there was a disk right in front of him! Dodging that was impossible. He tried to dodge as fast as he could but it slit 3/4 of an inch in his knee!!!! Gohan yelled with pain. He was so pissed he summoned up his power and yelled with rage destroying all the disks. Zeab shaded his eyes. After the explosion he saw Gohan holding the wound with blood all around his hand. Gohan flew slowly down to the ground. Zeab followed. When they reached the ground Gohan had a hard time keeping his balance. Zeab laughed saying "See I told you nobody can beat me." Gohan tore pat of his leg gi and wrapped it around his wound as a temporary bandage. Then stood up determined to go on. "Bu-But how?" Zeab gasped in surprise "You should be down on your knees begging for mercy." Gohan looked at him with a mean face. "Now its my turn." He charged at Zeab beating the crap out of him. When Zeab fought back Gohan blocked all his moves. He punched him in the lake and even fought underwater. They fought all the way out. Zeab finally delivered a punch in Gohans face. It moved him 10 feet away. Gohan still had his head to the side, slowly turned his head toward Zeab, in an eerie kind of way. "So that's the best you've got left." Gohan smiled. "Damn it how could you be stronger? Even with the transformation. Well I know one way to defeat you." He rose into the air. Gohan didn't follow he just stood there and watched Zeab. He knew this was the final move. Zeab was far up in the sky and stopped. They didn't have anything to distract them or get in there way, the whole place was wrecked down. Zeab powered up. Gohan did the same. "Now its time for you to see my ultimate attack." Gohan brought his hands in the masenko form. (Gohan had also developed the masenko kind of like the Kamahamaha, it was more controlled that way.) Zeab gathered up energy into a ball. Gohan and Zeab went back and forth simultaneously saying "Death" Zeab started "Ma-" Gohan said next "Spirit" "-Sen-" "Kamehameha" "-Ko" Gohan finished and both shot out there ki blasts. Once there beams collided a whole bunch of friction started around them. the beam moved back and forth. They both put more and more into it. No one was winning, it stayed right in the middle. Both were trying there hardest. Gohan wondered when this was going to end. Then the beam was very slowly heading toward Zeab. He started to panic a little. "Man this isn't good, I don't know how much longer I can hold off." Gohan thought to himself. Then telepathically his friends where by his side cheering him on. (I know I know I got this idea from the cell games and its kind of weird but give me break. This is my first fanfic.) "Kill him Gohan." Piccolo's voice came in. "You have to have better confidence in yourself than that." "Pi-Piccolo?" "Gohan trust in yourself." Piccolo added. "Bro" Gotens voice came in. (Who else) "Listen to Piccolo. And don't forget we're with you all the way." "Goten." Gohan muttered. Then came in Trunks's voice. "Gohan, we all know you can win. He's weak compared to you" "Trunks." "Gohan you can't let this over grown blob defeat you." Krillins voice said. "But I just can't beat him I'm sorry." Gohan replied as his beam stated to weaken. "Son," Goku said. Gohan looked up. "You can do this. Your stronger than I am and heck I've been doing this all my life. I'm proud what you've become. Your earth's last hope. I know you can defeat him. The pain he brought to us give it back." Then Gohan realized. If he dies Videl, Pan, his mom, and everyone else would. He couldn't Let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. "Dad I won't let you or anybody else's death be in vain." Gohan whispered growing with anger. "Thank you father you've always been there for me." Gohan looked at Zeab with hatred face. "You have killed my family and friends and for that you will suffer my wrath!! NOW DIE!!!!!!" Gohans power shot to the beam and flew up to Zeab. "NO THIS CAN'T BBBEEEE AAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Zeab yelled as he got disintegrated by the blast. The explosion was so huge people from miles away felt the strong winds but it didn't even budge Gohan. As the dust settled Gohan didn't move. Once the dust blew away it was clear Zeab was gone for good. Gohan was still in his stance then fell back in faint on his back. He had blood all over him.   
About 100 meters away Piccolos arm came out of a bunch of rock!! He slowly crawled out. Once he stood up he was surprised not to see Zeab. He sensed hard for anyone's ki. He had to concentrate really hard then he sensed Gohans dying ki. He turned his head in the direction the ki was in and saw Gohan lying on the ground. He grabbed his senzu bean pouch and had only two left. He realized he couldn't get Gohan help in time if he only ate one and Gohan ate one, since he was bloody, not as much though, himself. So he munched on them both then went to Gohan. When he reached him he knelt down to see him he was still alive. Gohan opened his eyes half way. He saw Piccolo and muttered. "Ughh... Picc-o-lo?" then fainted again. Piccolo smirked to see that he still had some life in him and said "Com'on Gohan." He put him over his shoulder and left.  
  
Piccolo decided to go to Goku's house because going to Dende himself would take longer since he was carrying Gohan and Gohan needed bandages to stop the bleeding before he bleed to death. As Piccolo flew as fast as he could his thoughts wondered "I can't believe Gohan killed Zeab. And he looks like he's changed to something more powerful than a Super Saiya-jin 4. You should be proud Goku." Then he look at Gohan and knottiest his tail. His eyes widened. "Mental note surgically remove the tail. Boy does that bring back memories."  
  
At Gokus house everyone was waiting and wondering what happened. Chi-Chi was a nervous wreck and Pan was sort of crying wondering where Gohan was. As well as Marron and Bra wondering where there parents where. Piccolo finally got there. He opened the door and everyone came running to see who it was. When they saw Piccolo they where relived a bit knowing they must of won but worried because he was the only one there "Piccolo what happened?!" Mater Roshi asked. Piccolo looked at the Ox-King, nodded, and motioned his eyes toward the kids. Ox-King got the message and took them in another room. "Why don't you girls show me your drawings." Marron had been the only won not going in since she was about 9 she thought she could take it. Once they closed the door Chi-Chi asked what happened to everyone else. "There all dead." Piccolo responded. Chi-Chi fainted and stayed in shock. Videl had caught her before she hit the ground. "I barely survived." Piccolo continued "Luckily Gohans alive too." Chi-Chi suddenly woke up. "Gohan? Where?" asked still shaking. Piccolo brought him down from his shoulders (Gohan also had turned back to his regular form and the tail was gone). Everyone gasped. Chi-Chi and Videl screamed. Pan heard it and came out the door. Ox-King was trying to stop her. Once Pan saw Gohan on the floor all bloody she screamed as well and ran to him in tears "Daddy!!" She touched his shoulder and Gohan yelled out with pain but still unconscious. Pan cried more. Videl quickly picked her up. "Look." Piccolo said. "We're running out of time. We need to get him something to stop the bleeding then go to Dendes so he can heal him." Chi-Chi didn't say anything. Then Mater Roshi put his hand on her shoulder and told her "We should do what he said." Chi-Chi nodded as tears came from her eyes. She had just lost her husband, again, her youngest son and possible her other son if he bleed to death They took Gohan in a room and Bulma put the bandages on because Chi-Chi was took much in shock. (Who wouldn't be?) When they put bandages on, Gohan was crying out with pain but still unconscious. The kids went into another room but could still here the yells a little. Pan was trying her best to drown them out. Marron was crying as well. She knew he parents died and wasn't use to it like the others. But then again who can get used to death. Bra on the other hand was too young to understand and finally asked Master Roshi where Vegeta was. He was pretty speechless then said "Well... He went away for a bit." not wanting to tell her. Then she started to cry getting the hint.  
  
After they where finished the Ox-King and Piccolo carried Gohan carefully outside with everyone else followed. Bulma took out her capsules and threw one. A huge aircraft appeared. They loaded Gohan on first, putting him on a portable bed. Everyone else got on after, except Ox-King who was watching Marron and Bra. Pan refused to stay. And they didn't have time to argue.  
  
Once they left everyone was silent for awhile. Then Gohan started to wake up. Everyone crowded around but Piccolo, who was sitting next to Gohan. Once Gohans eyes opened, Pan was right near him and asked "D-Dad are you ok?" Gohan smiled and replied "I've been better." Chi-Chi butted in "Gohan thank goodness your still alive." "You should thank Piccolo." He told her. "Without him finding me I would have died in the middle of nowhere." Gohan looked toward Videl. Her eyes where filled with tears. "Gohan how could this happen." "I don't know. Everything has gone wrong today. I did all I could to save everyone but.. I couldn't save anyone. I'm lucky to be here instead of in the other world." Gohan exclaimed as a tear came to his eye. Videl suddenly burst into tears "I thought I'd never see you again." "Videl" Gohan said "Be brave I'll be fine." Videl tried to stop crying but it was clear she was ready to break out again. Gohan looked toward Piccolo and saw Chi-Chi walking toward him. "Thank you for saving Gohan." Piccolo looked up at her, smiled, and nodded. Gohan smiled then doused off again. Everyone gasped. "We need to hurry." Piccolo shouted angrily. knowing they where cutting it close. "He doesn't have much time." Videl looked at Gohan whispering. "Please hang on Gohan."  
  
They soon reached Dendes place. As they landed Dende came out of his house. Mr. Popo was watering the plants as usual. Piccolo jumped off with Gohan. Once Dende saw Gohan he was stunned. "What happened to Gohan?" "He nearly got killed by Zeab. But we need to hurry and heal him, or he will die." Piccolo replied. "Well.. who killed Zeab?" Dende asked as Piccolo laid him on the ground. Piccolo smiled. "Your patient. He turned into what must of been a Super Saiya-Jin 5. That's my guess." Dendes knelt down at Gohan and his eyes widened. "Is that possible!?" "If it is Gohan can do it." Then he realized Gohan was on his last inch of life. "Dende hurry." Dende laid his hands on Gohans head and stomach. A bright glow formed around Gohan and Dende. The glow got brighter and brighter. Everyone was fascinated by this, especially Pan. It took Dende awhile because of Gohans condition. Suddenly the glow went away and Dende took his hands off him. All the cuts and bruises on him were gone. Gohan gained consciousness and sat up. Once he did Pan jumped from Videl and ran to Gohan giving him a hug. "Dad your ok!" She squealed. Gohan sort of laugh with her. He was glad that he was ok too. Then he stood up with Pan by him. Gohan looked like he was real tired. While everyone was preparing to leave he thanked Dende then walked over to Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo. Thanks." Gohan said. "No problem Gohan." As Gohan passed Piccolo to join his family in the aircraft Gohan fainted, again.(A/N How come it seems he faints every 10 minutes in DBZ?) Piccolo realized Gohan was about to collapse and caught him before he hit the ground. Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan, gasped. "Don't worry." Piccolo told them. "Hes weak and tired from battle. He's also lost allot of blood so he should be out for two weeks." "Two weeks!!!" Videl and Chi-Chi said in a panic. "Oh Gohan." Videl whispered to herself with bit sadness. Piccolo help Master Roshi get Gohan in the aircraft. Once they set him down Piccolo heard a sound like a small spaceship ready to land. He went out to see what it was while Pan, Videl, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Chi-Chi stayed with Gohan. Once Piccolo looked out he saw a small space craft like he expected. Dende was looking at it as well. Piccolo started to panic thinking if it was friend or foe. Once it landed Piccolo slowly raised his ki and was ready to fight just in case. The hatch opened then a namek came out. Dende easily recognized him, it was the eldest namek Moley. He was so surprised to see him. Piccolo noticed and relaxed. "Dende, hello it's been a long time." Moley greeted them. Dende then told Piccolo this was Moley the eldest namek. And he's the one that got the powers from Guru. Piccolo then had flash back of that day when Guru died while Goku was battling Frieza. He interrupted his thoughts. "I thought Zuu destroyed planet namek." Moley looked down in sorrow and replied "He did. All except for me." He went on and explained the story. "When Zuu reached our planet he searched everywhere for the dragonballs. He destroyed everything in his path. Luckily I was on the other side of the planet with allot more nameks. Once we saw the explosions we went to a hiding place under ground. Then King Kai talked to me telepathically and told me all the info I needed. By the time he was done Zuu had collected four dragonballs and the other three were in the village we were in. We decided we had to escape. I told them we all couldn't escape without Zuu noticing. They then told me and another namek to go to earth. I tried to tell them I would rather die here but they forced me into it. Me and the other namek went to out small space craft. We saw all of them die before our eyes when Zuu arrived. It was horrible. He easily found the dragonballs by using his absorption technique, to read the nameks mind. We were looking behind a building when Zuu spotted the guy that was with me. He easily blasted him away. I had no choice but to run. We managed to copy Miss Bulmas capsule so I put the space craft in one and took off. If I had taken the ship he would have spotted me for sure. Once Zuu finished his wishes I saw the dragonballs fly off. Then I used a special namek method I read and called all the dragonballs to me. Fortunately Zuu, no Zeab, didn't see. I loaded them in the ship and took off. Zeab didn't see me because my ship was too small. As soon as I left I saw Zeab destroy the whole planet! My ship was slow but I knew I had to come here. If earth was gone I would of had to go to another planet and wish back some of you." "Well..." Piccolo sighed. "As you said your ship was slow so your a little too late to warn us." "I know.. I'm sorry." Moley replied. "What happened after Goku and some of his friends died? The powers where so big King Kia couldn't handle them, which he was telling me the details of what was going on." "To make a long story short Gohan over powered and killed Zeab in a long fight." Piccolo responded. "Gohan." Moley said a little surprised. Piccolo then explained the main stuff. After he was done Moley asked where he was. Piccolo lead him to the aircraft. Once he was inside with Piccolo, Bulma recognized Moley. "Hey aren't you Moley the eldest namek." she asked. "Why yes and you are.. Bulma right." Moley thought aloud remembering her. "Yea, you nameks have a good memory." Bulma smiled. Moley looked at Gohan. "My he's changed." Everyone looked at Gohan then, except Piccolo, looked back at Moley. He was having flash backs of when he and Gohan first met. He never thought he'd become so strong. "Just like his father I presume." "Oh yea." Piccolo nodded. "Anyway" Moley snapped out of it "I came here to help you. If we have both our dragons fuse then we can wish everyone back at the same time. Though it is a complicated procedure" "But your dragonballs won't be active for a long time." Piccolo muttered not wanting the others to here so they wouldn't be depressed again "I'm not sure Gohan can stand that. He already blames himself a bit." . "Not for as long as you think." Moley told him in a smile. Piccolo looked at him confused. Moley continued "We can activate them right now!" He went out of the space craft followed by Piccolo. Dende and Mr. Popo heard the whole thing. Moley got the dragonballs out which were stone. He told Dende and Piccolo to put one hand on one dragonball and the other hand on another dragonball and leave one in the middle. Once they where set up he told them to concentrate real hard on the dragonballs then he'd do the rest. They all did there part. There was a bright glow around them and finally the dragonballs turned back into there active form. Then they relaxed. "How the heck did you do that?" Dende asked. "Well its an old namek trick that can be used only once every 100 years. You need three namek to do it and they have to be present or former guardians of the dragonballs." Moley replied. "I better be going with the others." Piccolo interrupted. "We'll find the earth dragonballs and meet here in 15 days." "You can stay here." Dende told Moley. "And Mr. Popo is a great cook." Moley thanked him and Mr. Popo while Piccolo left.  
  
When they got back to Goku's house Videl asked Piccolo if he wanted to stay with them, since they had no idea how to tell him when Gohan was going to wake up and to help find the dragonballs. Piccolo told her Gohan would know where he was when he woke up. When they left Videl had her own aircraft that was like Bulmas so Gohan could lay down. Then they left followed by everyone else.  
  
Once they reached there home Videl carefully helped Gohan into the house and she put him in his bed. When nine days had past Gohan woke up! "Huh.. where am I?" He asked himself confused and still light headed as he unraveled his sheets. He got his cloths on and walked out the door way. He realized he was in his house but how he got there was still a mystery to him. He made his way to the kitchen where Videl happened to be. Gohan stood in the door way smiling. She hadn't even noticed him yet. The he asked. "So what for lunch?" Videl turned around to find him smiling innocently. She dropped what she was doing and ran to him giving him a huge hug. "Gohan I was so worried about you! I thought you'd never wake up and we would have to bring you to the hospital that you might be in a coma because its been a week. And-" "Whoa slow down. I'm not in a coma. I'm just fine. In the fight I lost allot of blood but hey I regained my health. And now I healthier than horse." Videl looked up. "I just thought I'd loose you. Pan and I aren't prepared for that." "Think how everyone else feels though. I let everyone die." Gohan leaned on the wall. "Gohan don't say that you did the best you could to save them. Any other person would have run away. Take Yajorobi for example." Gohan couldn't help but laughed. Videl had known about him and the fight with Vegeta since awhile when Gohan told her. A tear came to his eye as he wished his family and friends hadn't died. "Gohan. Don't worry well wish them back with the dragonballs." Videl reassured him. "Gohan looked up at her and got up. "Yea Me and Piccolo need to find them." Right then Pan walked in the door. (Her school was in walking distance.) She looked at Gohan for a second then ran to him "Daddy your awake." She said as she gave him a hug. "Hey how are you?" "Fine." she quickly smiled back. "Well I better go get Piccolo so we can find them." Gohan told his wife. "Your leaving so soon." Pan interrupted. "Fraid so. But only for a bit." He put Pan down then called everyone to tell them he was up. Gohan then talked with Videl more and left.   
  
Gohan made his way toward Bulmas. Once he got there Gohan knocked on the door. Bulma opened it. "Hey Bulma." Gohan greeted. "G-Gohan what are you doing here?" She asked. "I need to borrow the dragon radars you have." Gohan told her. (Just so ya know Bulma made a second radar.) "Sure... here." Bulma said handing them to him. "Thanks I'll give it back when we see you in two days." Gohan thanked her as he flew off toward Piccolo.  
  
Gohan reached Piccolo in 5 minutes. He landed down near him. "Gohan. Looks like you finally woke up." Piccolo smirked. "Yea. I guess a week is pretty long." Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head. "So are you gonna help me search for the dragonballs?" "Sure." Piccolo nodded. Gohan tossed him a dragon radar. Then they planned who would get which dragonballs. Once they where done they separated planning on meeting here when they finished.  
  
It only took Gohan and Piccolo 1 1/2 days to find all the dragonballs. Once they got all of them and meet back they went to Gohans house. Gohan and Piccolo went in. Pan and Videl where excited to see them again. They all got refreshments and a quick lunch. Gohan handed Videl the big pouch of dragonballs and said "Take this to my moms with all the other stuff." "What about you guys?" Videl asked. "We need to go to Dendes and get him and the other namek." Piccolo replied. Videl nodded. Gohan and Piccolo took off again. "Chow." Gohan said wishing them a goodbye. After they left Videl left with Pan to go to Gokus.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo quickly got to Dendes. Dende and the other namek where just coming out of there hut followed by Mr.Popo when Gohan and Piccolo landed. "Hey Gohan, Piccolo, wuz up? We weren't expecting you two for another week." Dende greeted them. "Yea, Piccolo and I realized it wasn't gonna take as long as he thought." Gohan replied. "Anyway we need to get going." Piccolo said. "The dragonballs are over here." The namek motioned and handed Piccolo, Gohan, and Dende each two and he carried one. Then they flew off.  
  
Everyone was at Chi-Chi's house waiting outside for Piccolo and Gohan. Within about 10 minutes they arrived. "Hi." Gohan waved greeting everyone. "Gohan where were you guys?" The Ox-King asked. "We had to get Dende and Moley." Gohan replied. Then he told Piccolo to set up the dragonballs and to get the earth ones from Videl. He then walk over to Bulma and gave her the dragon radars. As he passed by Chi-Chi he whispered to her that he needed to see her and Goku after everyone get reunited and then he walked over to Piccolo. Dende and Moley called up the dragons. Once the dragons where up Moley told them to fuse then split, giving the earth dragonballs the ability to revive someone more than once but only one wish and the namek dragon have two wish instead of three, in namek using ancient words. There was a bright glow around the dragons as they seemed to join to one then split (obviously). Then the glow went away. Moley nodded toward Dende. Then Dende turned to the earth dragon and shouted "I wish that all the people and planet killed by Zuu and Zeab be brought back to life except for Fat Buu, and the people that died on Earth bring them back to life right here." The dragon hesitated then spoke in a low deep voice. "As you wish." Then his eyes glowed. In seconds all the Z-Fighters appeared. "Wha- Whoa what happened?" Goku asked confused. The dragon then disappeared and the dragonballs scattered. "Well I better be going." Moley waved goodbye. "See ya." Gohan, Dende, and Piccolo said. Everyone looked toward him. Then Moley told the namek dragon to transport him to Namek. Then as he waved good bye he vanished. "Hey guys who was he and what happened?" Goku asked again. "He was Moley holder of the namek dragonballs. He helped us wish you guys back." Dende explained. "What happened to Zeab!" Vegeta asked angrily. "Hes dead." Piccolo calmly responded. "No shit his dead! I want to know who killed him!!" "If you really must know Gohan defeated him." Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head. "What!?" Vegeta yelled. "How could Gohan have beaten Zeab. Your telling me a half Saiya-jin of a third class warrior defeat him when I the king of the Saiya-jin race couldn't even make him experience pain." Gohan then got pissed off. Everyone else got mad a bit at Vegeta too. "Shut up Vegeta your not even a SSJ3." Goku talked back. "Dad, I can handle this." Gohan told Goku. "Ok Vegeta what will it take to convince you?" "Go past the level of a SSJ4, Kackorot showed me he could in the other world and he couldn't defeat Zeab." Vegeta replied. Gohan sighed and said "Fine if that's what you want." He started to power up. Static had built up around him as some rocks lifted in the air. Gohans hair flashed bright gold as a tail grew and with that he turned Super Saiya-Jin 5!! Vegeta and everyone else where surprised and shocked. Goku just smiled and thought to himself "He did it. He actually did it. He's become stronger than all of use permanently." Piccolo was practically thinking the same thing. "Satisfied?" Gohan asked Vegeta and then went back to normal form. Vegeta was still surprised at Gohans power and didn't respond. Krillin was trying so hard not to laugh because Gohan finally showed Vegeta off. Everyone got reunited with there families. Bulma was glad Gohan showed off Vegeta because he was always acting so big with that King stuff. "Mom, Dad, I need to see you inside." Gohan said as he walked in the house. Vegeta still had a face of anger and jealously. Goku and Chi-Chi looked in confusion then went inside after Gohan. When they were inside they saw Gohan drinking a glass of water. "What is it Gohan?" Goku asked. Gohan sighed and turned to them "Videl and I have decided to move out here in east disrict about 10 miles away. We already have the money to pay you for the property." "You don't have to worry about that son you can stay here for free, we have plenty of land." Goku replied smiling. "Wait Gohan." Chi-Chi interrupted "There aren't any good high paying jobs around here." "Jobs are really what I was going for." Gohan told her. Chi-Chi looked in confusion and a bit in anger knowing what to expect. "I was planning to have no job and train with dad, Goten, and the others. Also train Pan." Goku smiled, so happy his son was following in his foot steps. Chi-Chi didn't knottiest Goku and yelled angrily at Gohan "WHAT!? What about your career? Your meant to be a scholar. Don't you dare throw your future away. You should be grateful that you have a good job. Why do you think I made you study." "Mom chill." Gohan said calmly. "Its my life. You can't tell me how to rule it. This is what I'm meant to do." Goku nodded his head happily and reassured his wife. "You know Chi-Chi he's right." "You be quiet Goku this is all your fault." She yelled then turned to Gohan "I just want you to be normal and have a good education." "But I'm not normal." Gohan smiled "Can a normal person do this." He turned into a Super Saiya-jin for about five seconds then went to his regular form. "We need to train just incase someone else more powerful than Zeab comes along. Its not like I'll be ignoring my friends and family to train 24 hours a day. Fighting is in my blood. I actually enjoy it as long as I'm not killing my friends or family. I always have people just thought I didn't like sparing when it was really I didn't like to kill." It reminded Goku so much of himself. "I now understand. After all this time I finally understand." Chi-Chi said with a half sorrow look. She then smiled and walked outside. Gohan followed but Goku put his hand on Gohans shoulder. "Gohan?" "Yea" Gohan replied. "Thank you for carrying out my wish." "Huh? What wish?" "Remember back when you were around 11 and we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I asked you to become stronger than me and you obviously have." Goku replied happily. Gohan blushed a bit then responded "But you'll always be the person I look up to. And you'll become a SSJ5 some day." A tear came to Gokus eye but before Gohan noticed Goku went on "Anyway... how did you get the courage to stand up to your mom?" Gohan just laughed then they went outside. Gohan went over to Videl and Pan to relax. Dende then left to his house as well as Piccolo. Everyone was asking Gohan how the battle went so Gohan explained the whole thing. He also told Goten he was going to be living only a mile away from them. Goten was really excited to here that. Vegeta was actually being nice now. They finally had a normal reunion. After everyone left Gohans family set up there house and got settled in quickly.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma agreed to let Goten and Trunks train with each other more and with Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. It mainly let Goten do stuff Bulma wasn't as up tight as Chi-Chi. But they had to do well in school. Which they both where getting "B's" so it wasn't much of a worry. Gohan had asked Bulma if she could make a gravity room for him to train like Vegeta and Trunks had. So she quickly made one for him, which he used often.  
  
After everything settled down Gohan taught Pan how to fight, fly, ect daily. And he taught Videl how to do ki blasts and perform the Kamahamaha. He also spared with Goten and Goku all the time. Goten and Trunks had finally gotten there present. The swords came with lessons that they picked up easily. The special steel helped from when they go all out on each other from it breaking like a twig. Vegeta started to teach Bulma how to do ki blasts as well. (He didn't get the idea from Gohan just to clear that out.) Anyway Gohans life was perfect. They made money by Videl working at the vets but only for 3 hours a day on weekdays, the rest came from Gohans old high paying job savings. Piccolo and Chi-Chi also became nice to each other. Also Vegeta became somewhat nice and had a pure heart, amazingly. He trained Bra and Trunks. Gohan could finally relax about life since he had no more pressures of his job or the regular city life.  
  
The End  
By: The masked Otaku 


	2. Checkout othe fics that are allot better...

Please check out my other fanfics as well ^-^. PS: There allot better than this one! 


End file.
